brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia talk:User rights/Requests
*As I see it there is no need for talking here scince you can put comments on the article but if you so desire to put talk here, go ahead, I just figured we need to get this out of the whanted pages list, however it makes no sence to place talk here so why do it, so just don't, place talk on the page under comments. , 22:04, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Redoing the page It is past 2007. I think we should remove Fell Skyhawk. Also, I think we should make it more like Wikipedia's RFAs, I mean make it so that if one person gets made an admin, another nominated person still can become one. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Time for nominations * Hi, does anyone know how long the nominations must be up for with positive votes for the rights to be given? Thanks, 07:00, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Actually, I was just waiting for there to be a total of at least three votes. I know that two months is more than enough. Who should be made bcrat though? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 23:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Move? * Hi, I was wondering if this should be moved to Brickipedia:RFA, so that it could allow for users to be nominated for rollback priveleges as well. Any ideas/comments? 03:51, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ?? does some one has to nominate you or u nominate ur self?? 15:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Someone has to nominate you. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::If you are declined, how long do you have to wait before re-requesting it? 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Month I believe. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is a month. Ajraddatz Talk 23:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is that a month after you originally requested or after you were declined? 23:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You can nom yourself for rollback. Rollback? Might I ask why you need at least 500 edits to have rollback rights? I think that is completely overrated, as rolling-back edits has no connection with edit count. Can someone please clarify this, as I disagree with a required edit count for rollback 18:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think that this is to stop people requesting rollback when they have no experience. 18:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::But wouldn't a better way of judging people be their activity undoing vandalism, and patrolling the recent changes? 20:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Anybody who ha or is even close to having it has over 2000 edits. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. Captain Jag has it. :Actually, I don't have it. I have requested it though, but the vote at the moment is negative, which is why GG360 said that anyone who is close to having it has over 2000 edits. 05:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) That is not overrated, because it keeps users who have no experience from getting it. Most users who request rollback have over 1,000 edits (when I requested it, I had 3,000). Plus, that isn't your decision to make, Stormsaw1. Sorry. =\ [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 10:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :4300. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) 2900 edits. I think that 500 edits is a bad number, for a few reasons: #: Nobody with less than about 2500 edits has it #: It gets up the hopes of people who don't understand it #: Patroller should be based on edit count, not rollback. Isn't that the whole reason for patroller? ::Besides Storm has only 2''' main edits here. Not trying to offend you but 149 of your edits don't count in the long run. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 13:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't think he wants rollback that badly. He's here to help with stuff like coding. I would help too if only I knew Js. :::It is mainly to stop people from requesting if they aren't experienced enough. It is also incentive to start editing the mainspace ;) Ajraddatz Talk 13:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::No no no, you misunderstood me - I don't WANT to be a rollback, I just think there should be better way of distinguishing a user's experience, besides editcount. And if you look at the above comment, I never mentioned I wanted to be a rollback, and It's not like I'm trying to take over this wikia, I'm just commenting on the current policies etc. I have NO intention of being as a "ruler-Wannabe". I am sorry if I appear that way. It's just that I ALWAYS disagree with having a required editcount. You can be the best coder/script-er/template-maker or picture uploader, and only have 5''' main edits. My 5 cents:) 01:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::The edit count restrictions only exist to prevent request spam. Ajraddatz Talk 01:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Patroller How about adding 250 edits and 10 days for nominations to the standart of a patroller? Or is there already one? 10:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 10:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me too. 13:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Any admin comments to this? 14:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sure, this can be put into place. Ajraddatz Talk 16:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *When they say 250 edits. Are they 250 of any kind of edits, or page edits? \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 03:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ** I'm pretty sure it's meant to be mainspace edits (edits to articles) 03:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) * Wow, that is a lot then. If that is the case, then why set the 10 day requirement? It is highly unlikely anyone is going to make that many good edits to pages in less then 10 days \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 04:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not actually that much... many users have made much more than that. One editor I saw had 1000 edits at the end of 10 days. 04:32, March 12, 2011 (UTC) *I guess it just seems like a lot to me then. Thanks for your help \\Øå|<ᵵᵳɇɇ// 17:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) **It's so high because people love to over-rate user rights here, and for whatever reason consider it to be some kind of reward for good work. As such, you need to meet the prereq's to get the "trophy". Ajraddatz 18:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Captain Jag Captain Jag has been on for over two weeks shouldn't he have it by now? [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 07:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Requirement for Voting Now, I think that this is not very good. I understand the reason for the rule, but I think that it should be changed to 100 edits Wikia-wide, instead of wiki-wide. This would prevent sockpuppets, also, if a admin on another wiki came over and started editing here and made fifty or so helpful mainspace edits, as well as being active in forums and project pages, at the moment, they can't vote I. I think that it should be changed to a Wikia-wide editcount. If 100 is too low, maybe 250? 01:05, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think this only really applies to content votes, but I thing the idea Ajraddatz mentioned in Forum:Voting could help alleviate the concerns with sockpuppeting that come with standard votes. (BTW: Its 100 mainspace votes) - cjc 15:39, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Which is it? Is the time requirement for being an admin 30 days, or two months? The page can't seem to decide. --'David Robert Jones' 18:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I see what you mean... Two months sounds more reasonable to me, though. Should I? I'm not sure to go for Admin rights yet. I feel like I need the rights but....ugh. I'll get annoyed If it fails. HELP ME! -- Sir Penguin! 01:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Since you are supposed to be leaving in ten days, now would probably not be the time... :: Since seein the poll is saying to stay I will stay. -- Sir Penguin! 02:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Change of required edits I think we should lower the amount of required edits to make it easier for new users to get rights. What does everyone else think?-- Toa Matau 14:13, March 1, 2014 (UTC)